


Curfew

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game), Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Desperation, Humiliation, Male Solo, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Anonymous request on my tumblr♡





	Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> Can,,,can I say I'm the first to write Habit omo?

There was a curfew at the Habitat for a reason. A good nights rest brought about the begings of bringing back the smiles of those who resided in the residence, however, it still allowed there to be a certain amount of control of the course of time which these affects went into effect.

Too early and there would be grouchy inhabitants, too late and there just might be a quickened onset of happiness; something the doctor wished to avoid, not until the big event.

Boris blinked slowly as he stepped into his room, clawed fingers pulling the curly mop of hair into a loose ponytail; stifling a small yawn as he hung his overcoat up for the evening. It had been a busy few days, preparation for what was to come and,, welcoming the newest habitant to come through the doors. Air left his nose as he sighed, not allowing himself to dwell upon, that.

As Habit stepped further into his room an all too well known twinge ran through his lower abdomen. He paused, glancing to dim light creeping from under the joint washroom door. Boris shuffled over.

‘Ding, ding, ding’

His actions were haulted from the beeping alarm coming from the computer. Habit was quick to move, shaking the mouse to bring the screen to life. A grimace slowly formed on his face as he watched the wandering soul, outside of their room, after curfew.

It always sent a cold jab at his heart when the habitants went against his rules, he had set them for reasons of concern for them and their smiles. Boris threw his jacket back on before venturing out.

Each stair step jostled his bladder like a filled waterballon, his free hand grasping at the hem of the coat while the other held onto the railing.

He made a mental note to keep the message short for this disobedience.

Soon the doctor came into the clearing, quite easily spotting that who had been found left outside. The man walked over to the sleeping body on the corse grass.

“Hey sleepy head, you know this isn’t where sleepy times happens,” Habit said with a small smile as he knelt beside the stirring body, he winced as his bladder protested the sudden shift in posture.

He already knew for a fact what was to come next was not going to help his nagging problem. But, he couldnt just leave them here, they were too close to his view from his windown and, even those who couldn’t follow rules still deserved to rest their head on a pillow.

Habit slowly slid a hand beneath their back, lifting them to their feet. The body was dead weight, leaning completely on the tall frame of the doctor. Boris chewed on his lower lip as his knees pressed together; he had no other choice.

Without much struggling, Habit slung the sleeping body over his shoulder. His heart sinking as he started up the steps to the apartments, a small whine lodging in his throat as a wave of desperation surged through his body. He paused on the landing, thighs glued together, relief for the briefest moment before he continued on.

Setting the body into the bed, Habit’s breaths labored once he stood up once more. He shuddered at the slightest dampness rubbing against him as a cruel reminder to his predicament. Boris made quick strides towards the television, bending at his knees as he finished around for the pre-recorded message for the rule breaker. Normally, he would create a personalized one for each of his patients; however, time was of the essence this night. Habit pushed the tape in, letting it loop until they awoke.

Boris took one last glance in the room before closing the door. His back leaning against the frame as a clawed hand slipped between his trembling thighs, his brows furrowing as he rode the wave that overtook him.

He had to go, _now_.

The man scurried, fortunate to be alone as he made his shuffled hobble back to his place of residence. He froze, letting out a sharp gasp as a jet of urine hissed out, dampening the fabric between his legs. Habit began to vocalize his need, a breathy pant as he felt his finger tips becoming moist.

He wasn’t going to do this. He wasnt going to piss himself right outside his room like a child.

Boris hurriedly swung the door to his room open, making long strides towards the desired destination. So close, yet still so far. He stood infront of the toilet, feeling the trickles of warmth seeping into his pants he wasted no time to shuck his pants to his ankles; hastily bundling his coat to his midsection as he sat down.

His head tilted back as the gentle hissing noise echoed on the porcelain. Pure euphoria and relief in the moment. Soon the stream tapered off, leaving the dentist to glance down, finally observing the damage he had caused. A decent sized wet patch glared up at him. He balled the soild garments into his hamper before pulling his soft pyjamas onto his legs.

Boris left the door ajar as he crawled into the sheets, letting his head hit the pillow as he yawned. Exhausted, but, content with how it eventually played out for him.


End file.
